Once Upon A Love Story
by MillenniumPrincess
Summary: The story of how Yugi and Emily met and fell in love, were forced to part, and came together again.
1. Pick and Panic

Pick and Panic

It was the start of another lovely weekend in the town of Domino. For Yugi and his friends, it was a time of rest and relaxation. Their activities included playing Duel Monsters, going to the arcade, or shopping at the mall. Sometimes they would even go to the Secret Garden and meet up with their friends from the other worlds while they were hanging out.

The weekend was also the best time for Emily to make her homemade desserts for her friends. She had an idea for a new recipe she wanted to try and decided to go to the Secret Garden. It was convenient for her because the fruits and vegetables there were tasty and she could take as much as she would need. It actually seemed convenient to all of her friends. Now instead of going to the supermarket, they could help themselves to the food in the Garden and it was free. At least, they could take as much fruit and vegetables as they wanted. They still had to go shopping for meat and dairy products.

She came outside with a wooden basket and a leather bag and heard Yugi's voice. "Good morning, Emily." She turned around. "Off to the Secret Garden again?"

"You bet," she answered. "It's the best place for me to get the food I need for my baked goods."

"Do you need help," he offered. "Would you like me to come with you?"

Emily didn't really need help, but she gladly accepted his offer mostly because it meant spending time with him.

Yugi followed her and wondered, "So what are you getting today?"

"Lemons and strawberries," she answered. "I came up with an idea of adding blended strawberries into lemon pie."

"That sounds tasty," Yugi commented.

"When it's finished, would you like to come over and try some," Emily offered. Yugi nodded.

When they came to the Secret Garden, Yugi and Emily took separate paths. Yugi went to the strawberry patch and began picking strawberries and putting them in the basket. As much as Emily liked climbing trees, she decided to just fly to the top of the tree and pick the lemons. Another convenient thing about the Secret Garden was that the food that grew here was always ripe and wouldn't spoil. Also, the trees and shrubs would produce more food every time the heroes would return.

After filling the parcels, Yugi and Emily met up at the door to their world. He showed her the contents in the basket. "Do you think this is enough?"

She looked at the many strawberries and replied, "Yeah, I think so. If there are any left over, I can eat them for a snack." She opened the door and said, "I'll probably come back later to get more fruit to store in my refrigerator. You know, for snacks and lunches and whatnot."

"I should probably take some home too," Yugi figured.

They stopped at their houses, but noticed a hazel car on the curb. Emily recognized it and groaned, "Oh, no."

Yugi recognized it too. "Emily, isn't that your dad's car?"

Then she remembered. "I didn't lock the door before I left." She took the basket of strawberries from Yugi. "Wait here for me." Yugi nodded in understanding. He knew too well that he wasn't well liked by Emily's father. She opened the door to her house. "Hello?"

"Hey," a man's voice responded. It was her father. "Surprised to see me?"

She was surprised, but not pleasantly. Robert and Emily didn't part on good terms the last they saw each other. It had also been several months since he last visited. Robert still called Emily often and sent her a little extra spending money in case she needed it though she had a job. "When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago," Robert answered. "I noticed your door was open, so I hope you don't mind me letting myself in."

"You know that's actually considered trespassing," Emily remarked.

"I called you last week to let you know I was coming," he reminded her. "Don't you remember?"

He did let her know. How could she forget? "Sorry, Dad. I've just been really busy."

"Well, I can understand," he replied, "with work and school and living here by yourself." He noticed her parcels and asked. "What have you got there?"

Emily turns around and answers, "I was going to bake something for my friends, so I went out to get a few ingredients."

Robert frowned bitterly, thinking she was talking about Yugi. "Are you still seeing that boy?"

"I am," she immediately answered. "Yugi is my friend and he'll _always_ be my friend. What do you have against him anyway?"

He sighs and answers, "Emily, I just think you could do better. Now I'm sure when your mom was alive, she probably liked Yugi. But she wasn't always the best judge of character." He pauses, then continues, "She and I were okay for a little while, but then we had problems and it just didn't last." He looks directly at his daughter and asks, "You understand what I'm saying, don't you?"

For all Emily cared, Robert was telling her he would never approve of Yugi and Emily being friends or being in love with each other. Still, part of her wanted to believe that her dad was just looking out for her. Just to give him the satisfaction, she nods. She also looks at his wrist, seeing the scar of his cut.

Robert follows her gaze. "I guess you're still mad at me about this, aren't you?"

"That's not what's bothering me," Emily answered. "I just don't understand why you can't try to get to know Yugi. Why do you have to be so prejudiced towards him?"

"I'm not being prejudiced," Robert protested. "I'm just saying, you need someone who's smart and resourceful, and is able to provide for you."

"I know what to look for in a man," Emily argued. "And I know Yugi better than you do. Maybe if you could give him a chance, you'll understand why he's special to me."

But Robert didn't want to give Yugi a chance. For all he cared, Yugi was a bad example and undeserving of his trust. "Emily, I know you can take care of yourself, but it doesn't change the fact that I'm your dad and I know what's best for you. I'll always be your dad. And no matter how much Yugi means to you, I can guarantee you that things won't last long like they did between me and your mom." He loosens up and approaches Emily to hug her. "I love you. You know that, right?"

"I know you do," she answered, hugging him back. "But not for me."

"Of course I love you for you," he argued. "You may think I don't, but I do." He ruffles her hair and begins his way out the door. "You take care, baby, and I'll see you soon, all right?"

She nods and tells him, "Be safe on your way home."

"Thanks, Em." Robert steps outside and closes the door. As he approaches his car, he sees Yugi smiling nervously and waving at him. Robert just frowns at him and gets in his car.


	2. Daddy's Girl

Daddy's Girl

Emily still couldn't believe Robert. "Who does he think he is," she asked herself. "My life shouldn't be his business after he disowned me. And why is he so hateful of my friends?" She relaxes as she begins thinking about Atem. "He was right about one thing, though: I am my father's daughter and I always will be." As she gets started on baking her strawberry lemon pie, she preheats the oven and begins singing.

_From accessories to perfume, I'm growing up so soon_

_Going on journeys, I love having my own room_

_Don't spend as much time at home now_

_There's so much to do_

_But I know it's true_

_I'll always be Daddy's girl_

_Out in the great big world_

_He's taught me what's right from wrong_

_I feel so strong_

_I'll always be Daddy's girl_

She cuts up the lemons and adds them with the eggs and sugar and begins mixing the ingredients together.

_I fill up my journal with all my dreams and hopes_

_The future keeps changing like a rainbow kaleidoscope_

_A special boy waits just for me, but_

_Even though he's so nice_

_I know inside_

_I'll always be Daddy's girl_

_Out in the great big world_

_He's taught me to believe in me and I'll succeed_

_I'll always be Daddy's girl_

She slices the strawberries and puts them in the blender. After blending the strawberries, she mixes it with the lemon mix and continues singing.

_Watch as he sees me all on my own_

_I feel ten feet tall_

_I'm not that little girl anymore_

_I can do it all_

_I'll always be Daddy's girl_

_Out in the great big world_

_He's taught me what's right from wrong_

_I'll always be Daddy's girl_

_The greatest gift in the world_

_Is being Daddy's girl_

_He's given me the perfect start_

_Right from the heart_

_I'll always be Daddy's girl_

She continues singing the chorus as she adds the filling into the pie crust. When she finishes, the oven goes off, signaling that it's ready to bake. _Maybe I should have sung that for Atem on Father's day_, she wondered.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard knocking on her door. Her guests had finally arrived. She opened the door and saw Mokuba and Rebecca and welcomed them. Since Rebecca's first visit to the Secret Garden, she's been passing through it to visit Mokuba during the weekends. Also, since Mokuba likes to go over to Emily's house to try her baked goods, he often invited Rebecca to join him.

"Have you got something new today, Emily?" Rebecca asked.

"I sure do," she answered. "It's lemon pie with blended strawberries."

"That sounds yummy," Rebecca squealed.

"Well, it's in the oven now, so it'll need some time to bake," the older girl told her. "In the meantime, would you guys like some milk?"

"Yes, please," the children answered politely. So Emily poured a glass of milk for the both of them. After taking a sip, Mokuba spoke up and said, "Hey, Emily, earlier today, we saw a car parked in front of your house. Yugi told us your dad came over to see you."

"Oh, you saw that?" she asked.

"We stayed at his house for a little while before coming over," the boy was explaining. "Yugi told us you and your dad weren't really on good terms. I also heard about how he disowned you when you were young."

"He also said your dad had control issues and was very hateful towards your friends," Rebecca added.

"Rebecca, don't exaggerate," Mokuba scolded.

The older girl sighed dejectedly. "It's okay, Moki. Becky's right. It doesn't matter who I'm friends with. Robert doesn't like anybody. And he's always been so hateful towards Yugi. He just can't stand seeing us together and he also can't stand that we love each other."

"Has he always been like that?" Mokuba wondered.

Emily nods and says, "I'm afraid so." Then she got an idea. "Maybe if I tell you about how Yugi and I met-,"

"Not a bad idea," Rebecca interrupted. "It might explain a few things."

While waiting for the pie to bake, Emily began telling the story of how she and Yugi met and fell in love.


	3. The First Meeting

The First Meeting

It all started when Emily was still in elementary school. If anyone knew her back then, they'd all be surprised. Actually, Téa knew her back then and she and Emily were best friends even then. But back then, Emily was a little troubled and didn't get along with most of her teachers. Her marks weren't bad, but they weren't too good either. Other than that, she sometimes had trouble paying attention and didn't always participate. But it couldn't be helped. Even back then, she was still quite shy. But Téa looked out for her and helped her to behave. It seemed to have changed when Emily met him.

During recess, Téa and Emily were playing tag. She managed to catch up with Tea and tag her, but then she stopped running to catch her breath. She took out her inhaler, but stopped before using it. That was when she saw Yugi for the first time. He had colorful hair shaped like a star and his blonde bangs were in many places. His violet eyes looked so endearing as they expressed innocence. "Wow," Emily sighed as she was intrigued by his appearance. She also felt her heart racing.

Seeing Emily look so still and in a trance, Téa played fair by walking up to her and gently touching her arm. "Tag, you're it," she announced. But the blonde girl didn't respond. "Didn't you hear me?" Téa asked. "You're it."

But Emily continued looking at the boy, watching him sit by the tree in silence. Finally, she spoke up and asked, "Tea, do you know who that is?"

The brunette followed her gaze. She did know him. "I know him. He's a friend from another one of my classes." Emily didn't understand. If this boy was friends with Téa, why hadn't she met him? "You've seen him a few times, remember?"

"I guess I never really noticed," the blonde replied. She looked at him again. "He looks lonely over there."

Téa nods and explains, "He's a little shy like you." She got an idea and suggested, "Do you want me to introduce you?"

Before Emily can answer, she sees a group of three boys approaching him and picking on him. One boy shoved his book away and another began making fun of his hair. Unable to stand by and watch, Emily approaches the boys. "Hey, leave him alone," she cries. "What's he done to you?"

One of the boys, Samuel, looks at Emily in astonishment. "Hey, aren't you that weirdo who's always talking to herself in class?"

Walden agrees and says, "Yeah, she's the one who doesn't listen and is always getting in trouble."

Alan looks at Emily, then back at Yugi. "One weirdo coming to help another weirdo," he commented. Feeling disgusted, he and his friends take their leave. None of them wanted to deal with the embarrassment of being stood up to by a girl.

Emily looked down at Yugi. "Are you all right?" He didn't answer. He just looked at her. She smiles gently at him and holds out her hand. "Here." He looks at her hand for a second, then back at her. He takes her hand and silently gasps as he touches it. It wasn't that it felt strange being helped by a girl, but he felt as though a strange sensation had sparked the instant he touched her hand.

She helps him up and introduces herself. "My name's Emily. What's yours?"

Yugi was still silent. He also felt his heart racing. He gulps and finally speaks. "Yugi."

"Hi, Yugi," Emily said cheerfully. "I don't know if you know, but I think we've seen each other a few times."

"We have," he asked nervously. "I guess I hadn't noticed." Then the bell rang, signaling that recess was over. Yugi picked up his supplies. "I have to go now." Before leaving, he smiles and says, "Thanks for your help. I hope I get to see you again." And he returns to rejoin his classmates.

Emily agreed and hoped the same thing. "Yugi," she whispered affectionately. Now she knew his name.

At the end of the day, Emily returned to her house. "I'm home, Mom," she announced. Before Emily lived with Robert, she lived with her mother, Rachel. She and Robert had divorced when Emily was little and had taken their daughter to live with her. It hasn't been easy with her family always moving around and needing to work two jobs to support her household, but Rachel still managed and was still able to make time for her daughter.

"Welcome home, Emily," Rachel greeted. She was a fair woman with chocolate brown hair reaching down her waist and she had dark brown eyes behind a pair of round framed glasses. "How was school?"

"It was amazing," her daughter answered.

Rachel was surprised to hear that. Usually, her daughter would answer with a vague response such as, 'it was okay' or 'just fine', but she had never heard Emily say she had an amazing day at school concerning that she was one of those kids who didn't like it. "Did anything exciting happen?" Rachel asked out of curiosity.

"I met a boy today, Mom," Emily told her.

Based on the excitement in Emily's tone, Rachel assumed that her daughter had met a boy that she liked. Usually, some of the boys would pick on Emily. She even once had a bad experience with some of them trying to remove her clothes and expose her. The boys got suspended for their behavior, but Emily was still against having to go to school. She still went nonetheless, but still didn't socialize much. Keeping to the subject at hand, Rachel asked about the boy Emily met. "What's his name? What's he like?"

Thinking about Yugi made Emily's heart race again. "He's special, Mom. I've never seen anyone like him before. He's got these eyes that are big and purplish, his hair is colorful, and his voice is soft and…" she stops and sighs affectionately.

It was now clear to Rachel that her daughter was in love with this boy. "He must be special based on the way you describe him," she commented, imagining his appearance. "Do you know his name?"

"It's Yugi," Emily answered.

"Yugi," Rachel echoed. "That's an interesting name. Is he in your class?"

"No, he's in another class," Emily answered. "But Téa knows him. She says they share a class together. She's told me a few things about him. Like me, he's kind of shy, but he's also very smart and kind."

"Well, you should spend time together," Rachel suggested. "Get to know each other."

Emily agreed. "He said he hoped we'd see each other more often and I hope we do too." For now, it was time for Emily to do her homework.

Not too far away, Yugi returned home to his mother as well. Her name was Kanade and she was just as fair as Rachel, but her hair was brown with a reddish hint and was a little bit above her shoulders. She also wore a yellow blouse and a blue skirt. She noticed a scrape on her son's arm and groaned. "Oh, no. Yugi, was it Samuel and his friends again?"

"Yeah, but they didn't do so badly this time," Yugi answered. "I guess it was because I had some help."

Kanade took out her first-aid kit and dabbed a cotton ball with rubbing alcohol. "Brace yourself, son, because this is going to hurt." Yugi understood and took a deep breath. He winced and whined as his mother cleaned his scrape. When she finished cleaning the scrape, Kanade applied a bandage over it. "Did Téa help again?"

"No, this time it was someone else," Yugi answered. "Actually, she happens to be best friends with Téa."

"Really," Kanade asked in astonishment. "If she's best friends with Téa, then why haven't you met her before?"

"She and I have different classes," Yugi answered. "Actually, I think Téa may have mentioned her a few times before. She said her name is Emily and like me, she's shy and gets picked on by bullies a lot too. But she seems really nice. She's very pretty too."

"Is she," Kanade wondered.

"When I saw her, Mom, I thought she looked like an angel," Yugi was saying. "I had never seen anyone like her before. Her hair was long and light blonde, her eyes were blue, and she sounded so sweet and so gentle. And when I touched her hand, it felt so warm and comforting."

Kanade grinned and wondered, "So do you like her?"

"I think so," her son replied. "I think we could be friends. If Téa likes her and is friends with her, I guess Emily and I could be friends too."

"I see no reason why not," said Kanade. "And next time you see Emily, be sure to thank her if you haven't already."

"Yes, Mom," Yugi said obediently. Upon returning to his room, Yugi continued to look at his hand. It was only for a short time, but Yugi was going to burn the touch into his memory. He didn't want to forget the feeling.


	4. Young Love

Young Love

The rest of the week progressed and Yugi and Emily saw each other again a few times. Téa and Emily invited Yugi to join them in playing tag, hopscotch, and hide-and-seek. Now that Yugi had more than one friend to play with, he didn't feel so shy around Emily anymore. Also, Samuel and his friends weren't tormenting Yugi so much on the playground now that he had friends. They were still disgusted by the thought of Yugi being friends with Emily, but they agreed that the trouble wasn't worth it.

Even Emily seemed a little happier with Yugi. She couldn't explain it, but something about him made her feel so happy and free. Even she began to accept that she was developing a crush for Yugi and started to secretly hope that he would have a crush on her too.

Even Téa could see that Emily was developing a crush for Yugi. There was nothing Emily could hide from her best friend and Téa knew as much. She also saw that Yugi seemed to like her too. On their way back to the classroom, Téa came up with a plan. "Hey, Emily, why don't we come back to the playground tomorrow for a picnic?"

"Okay," the blonde replied. "Do you want me to ask my mom to bake cookies too?"

"Sure," the brunette answered. "I also think she should come too."

"I'll have to ask her if she's working tomorrow," Emily replied. So it was settled that the girls would make plans for tomorrow.

Since it was Friday, Emily didn't have homework. This meant she could help her mother bake if Rachel would anyway. Rachel always helped make cookies and brownies for Emily's class for holiday occasions or fun days at school. She found her mother working at her computer filling out important documents for work. As a customer service representative, Rachel had a task of assigning documents and contracts to customers and sending them to supervisors. She was able to work in a facility and from home so she could still spend time with her daughter.

Emily saw that her mother was working, but she stepped inside her workroom. "Mom, I was wondering, do you have to work tomorrow?"

"I'll have things to do here at home, so I'll have to work for a little bit," Rachel answered. "Do you need something, Honey?"

"Well, before I came home, Téa invited me to go on a picnic at the playground with her tomorrow and she wanted me to ask you if you wanted to come too. If you have to work, it's okay, but I was wondering if I could still go."

"Of course you can go," Rachel offered. She always allowed her daughter to visit her friend and she also allowed Téa to come over as well. "And I guess I can take a little time off."

Emily was delighted to hear that. "Great, and can we make cookies for tomorrow too?"

"Sure, we can," her mother answered. This was one of Emily's favorite pastimes with her mother. Almost every weekend, when Rachel didn't have to work and Emily finished her chores, they would bake sweets. After finishing up a few forms, Rachel and Emily went to the kitchen. Rachel opened up her recipe box and pulled out her recipe for chocolate chip cookies.

The school was just around the corner from Emily's house, so it only took ten minutes to get to the playground. Téa was already setting the table with a placemat and plastic plates and cups. She also placed a picnic basket on the table with a pitcher filled with fruit juice.

By the time Téa finished setting the table, Rachel and Emily arrived. "Hi, Téa," they greeted.

"Hi, Emily. Hi, Mrs. Briar," the brunette returned.

Rachel looked around. "Isn't your mother here with you?"

Téa shakes her head. "She had to go to a dentist appointment, but she'll be back in a few hours."

"I see," Rachel said, adjusting her glasses. "Well, I'm sure it'll turn out well."

"It will," Tea replied. "It's just a standard cleaning."

As they ate, Rachel decided to talk about Yugi. "So, Téa, Emily tells me that she met a new friend."

"You must mean Yugi," the young brunette replied. "Yeah, he's a good friend. We see each other on the playground and always get together."

Just hearing Yugi's name made Emily start thinking about him. Rachel noticed her daughter's expression and saw that she was in a trance. Téa saw it too. "Have you noticed this too, Téa?" Rachel wondered.

"Yes, Mrs. Briar," Téa answered. "There's no questioning it. Every time I see Yugi and Emily together, a strong atmosphere starts developing between them."

"I won't deny it," Emily immediately said. "I'm in love with him. But if you've known all along, why didn't you say anything?"

"There was nothing to say," said Téa. "I guess I've just been waiting for you to finally say it."

"It really was plain to see," Rachel added.

But rather than feel upset, Emily continued to let it out. "It's true. I think about him during the day and I dream about him at night, wondering, imagining that he feels the same way about me." She giggles and comments, "I feel like a princess thinking about her prince." She stops and recollects herself. "Oh, but that sounds silly, doesn't it?"

"Not at all," her mother replied. "Lots of girls feel that way. You meet that special someone for the first time, feeling as though you knew him from before."

"Just like in _Sleeping Beauty_," Téa commented. Emily agreed, and playfully, the girls began singing and dancing to the song.

_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream_

_I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

_Yet I know it's true_

_That visions are seldom all they seem_

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do,_

_You'll love me at once, _

_The way you did once upon a dream_

Rachel laughed as she was watching their display, finding it adorable. Little did anyone know that Yugi came to the playground and was watching from behind a wall. As he was watching Emily dance and listening to her singing, he felt his heart racing.

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once_

Yugi pulled Téa away and cut in and sang, _The way you did once upon a dream_

Emily turned around. "Hi," she said nervously. "Yugi, hi. We were – I was just, um… hi."

"Did I surprise you?" He asked.

"A little bit." Emily held her hands together and moved her foot around.

"Why so shy?" Yugi asked. "After all, we've met before," he reminded her. "Not just in school, but in our dreams." _I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream_

_I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

Emily held Yugi's hands and began dancing with him. Together, they sang, _And I know it's true_

_That visions are seldom all they seem_

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once_

_The way you did once upon a dream_

When they finished, they looked into each other's eyes and smiled. Rachel and Téa faced each other and smiled, finding the scene sweet. Finally, Rachel stands up and approaches the two. "You must be Yugi. I've heard so much about you from Emily." She faces her daughter and tells her, "You were right, Emily. He's all that you described."

"Over here," Kanade's voice cried. "I'm his mother."

"Really," Rachel asked. "How nice."

"I was just watching the whole thing and I couldn't help but admire it," said Kanade. "Young love is just adorable, isn't it?"

"Mother," Yugi groaned, feeling embarrassed.

Kanade looks at Emily. "You just have to be Emily; the one Yugi told me helped him from those bullies. He was right; you do look like an angel."

"Um, thank you," Emily replied shyly.

Kanade refocuses her attention on Rachel. "Oh, my goodness, I'm so sorry. I was just so caught up on this whole love scene that I didn't even introduce myself. Forgive me. I'm Kanade Muto," she says, holding her hand out to Rachel.

Rachel shakes Kanade's hand and introduces herself. "I'm Rachel Briar. Is it true, that Yugi was picked on by bullies?"

"Yes, and according to what he told me, your daughter defended him." Kanade smiles and explains, "You see, my son is a quite shy and insecure and is easily picked on by bullies because of that."

"I'm afraid Emily's the same way," Rachel replied. "The only person she's ever opened up to was Téa."

"Yugi too," Kanade added. Both mothers looked at Téa, wondering if she had anything to do with this. Téa just turned away and munched on a cookie without saying anything.

"Our moms seem to like each other," Emily observed. She began to feel embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Yugi."

"Sorry for what?"

"I don't know what came over me. I told my mom that I liked you and often fantasized about you and then Téa and I started singing and then…"

Seeing that she looks like she's about to cry, Yugi rubs her shoulder. "It's okay, Emily. You were just having fun. I admit it was a little silly, but it was still fun. But I admit, I was a little carried away too when I told my mom about you."

"I guess we're even then," Emily wondered. She smiles gently and asks, "Would you and your mom like to join us on our picnic?"

He smiles and answers, "I think we'd like that." So he positioned himself next to Téa and across from Emily. Rachel and Kanade rejoined them as well.


	5. Kind Hearts

Kind Hearts

Many are familiar with the phrase 'Don't judge a book by its cover' to remember that looks aren't everything. Rachel agreed with her daughter that Yugi looked special on the outside, but she still encouraged Emily to take time getting to know him; to find out if he was just as special on the inside. For that matter, Rachel suggested to invite Yugi over to visit. Emily liked the sound of that.

At first, Yugi was a little nervous about the idea, but he decided to give it a chance. He also figured he should at least share a few things about himself, so he brought along some Duel Monster cards and introduced her to the game.

Emily looked at the cards, admiring the pictures of the monsters and the colorful backgrounds. Some monsters, like the fairies, looked cute, and some, like the fiends, looked a little funny. The ones Emily liked were the spellcasters and she even revealed to Yugi about how she liked magicians and thought about becoming one.

"I like magic," she was saying. "But I also like singing and dancing. I want to be a performer when I grow up, but I don't know what kind yet."

"Well, I heard magic takes a lot of time and effort," said Yugi

"I guess," Emily said in agreement. "But it's all just cheesy and fake anyway." She looked at the Duel Monster cards in her hands. "I bet if these magicians were real, they could do real magic." She thought about it, then decided, "Actually, I really would like to be a singer. But I'm not very good at it."

"Oh, I don't believe that," Yugi told her. "I'm sure you could do anything."

"Do you really think so?" Emily asked. She was used to hearing her mother and Téa tell her so, but had never heard it from anyone else. Other than that, when Emily felt like giving up, her mother would always encourage her to tell herself she could do anything.

"Sure," Yugi answered. "You should follow your heart."

Emily smiled at Yugi's words, but her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a scraping sound. She turned around and saw a silver tabby cat pawing at her door. "Oh, Silver," she said with glee.

"Is that your cat?"

"No, he's a stray," she answered. "Stray cats always come over to visit. My mom and I enjoy their company and after a while, we help them find new homes." She opens the door and steps outside and kneels down to stroke the cat's fur. He purrs and rubs himself against her legs.

"He seems to like you," Yugi observed.

"Mm-hmm," she answered. "I love cats and cats love me."

Yugi smiled as he was watching Emily show kindness to the stray cat. He invited himself to join her. He held his hand close to the tabby's face. Silver sniffed it, then rubbed his head against it.

Emily smiled and said, "Oh, he likes you too."

He laughed and began stroking his ears.

"You know," Emily was saying, "a lot of the other kids at school make fun of me because I talk to cats like I'm talking to people. Sometimes I even think I understand what they're saying. At least, I like to pretend I understand."

"Some people are like that with their pets and other animals," Yugi reminded her.

Emily knew, but somehow, she felt differently. "In my opinion, animals aren't really all that different from us. You know how they say some animals are considered our closest living relatives? I think it's true." To explain what she means, she tells Yugi to think about the chain of evolution. "Before life on land, there was life in the water, starting with little microorganisms that turned into fish, then reptiles, then mammals. Also, in the Bible, God created animals before He created man. In either case, animals have lived on this Earth long before humans have and that kind of makes them superior to us."

She thought of something else. "Do you know of the author E.B. White?"

Yugi did know. "That's the author who wrote _Stuart Little_."

"He also wrote other books like _Charlotte's Web_ and _The Trumpet of the Swan_," Emily added. "I thought of something as I read those books. Animals aren't really all that different from us. And just because they don't talk like we do doesn't mean they don't have voices like we do. Like us, animals think, feel, and have ways of expressing themselves. Yet, some people think less of them and treat them as lesser beings. Well, I think they should be treated as equals because in many ways, they are equals and yet, they're also better than us in many ways."

Yugi was amazed to hear Emily express her opinions so broadly. It made him want to agree with her. He also admired her kindness and understanding. He had often heard other students tell rumors that Emily was troubled and crazy, but seeing her like this made him tell himself that those other students had to be wrong about Emily.

A gentle breeze passed, but the two began to feel chilly and want to go back inside. The silver tabby left by jumping up the wall and going to the other side. Emily found a blanket and placed it over Yugi's shoulders. "You can use this to warm up," she offered, and they both sat down on her bed.

"You're very kind," he said appreciatively. He gathered his courage and asked a personal question. "Do you… really think there's more to me than what you see?" He faces her directly and adds, "That I have something more to give?" He had to ask because he wanted to know if she really did see something special in him and wasn't trying to take advantage of him like the bullies at school. Yugi was shy, but he was also naïve and had been warned by his mother to be careful.

"I do," she answered. "I've never met anyone like you, Yugi. When I finally noticed you for the first time, I saw how you stood out. You were different from the others. Not because of what you looked like, but because of how you treated me. You were nice to me, you didn't think badly of me. You're special, Yugi, inside and out." She stops herself and begins stammering. "Oh, but please don't take it the wrong way. I'm not saying that just to be nice or just because I like you. I mean, I am trying to be nice and I do like you, but I'm serious and really think you are special and –" she finally stops herself and looks away, feeling embarrassed. "I know I can talk too much and I can be weird." She sighs dejectedly and assumes, "You must think I'm weird now; stupid too."

But he didn't think that at all. He was happy to hear that she really did like him and think he was special. He places a reassuring hand over her cheek. "I'm happy to hear you say that." As she looks at him directly again, he returns the words to her and says, "You know, Emily, I've never met anyone like you either. I mean, you see the world differently in your own unique way. In my opinion, that makes you understand it better than anyone else."

The blonde girl felt flattered to hear that. "Do you really think so?"

"I do," he answered. He takes out some of the Duel Monster cards he brought with him. "I'd like for you to have these." They were the cards of the spellcasters she liked. There was Magician of Faith, Blast Magician, Rapid-Fire Magician, White Magician Pikeru, Ebon Magician Curran, and Magician's Valkyria."

"Really," asked Emily. "Is it really okay for me to have these?"

"Sure," he insisted. "If you'd like, I can also take you to my grandfather's game shop sometime and help you obtain more cards and build a deck."

"I'd like that a lot. Oh, I have something for you too." She went to her desk and opened a drawer and pulled out a drawing. "I drew this for you." Yugi took the picture and looked at it. It was a drawing of himself dressed in a white and blue tunic with gold accessories. "In one of my dreams, I saw you dressed like that."

Yugi marveled at the drawing. "I look like a prince."

"Do you like it?" she wondered. "If you don't, I understand. I'd feel awkward too if I received a drawing like that with the impression of something thinking I was their prince or princess."

"Maybe a little," he replied. "But I don't mind. I'll hold on to it." He set the blanket aside and stood up. "I should be going though. My mother will be here soon." He smiles and tells her, "Thanks for today, and thanks for the drawing."

"You're welcome. And thanks for the cards. And thanks for coming over. I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

"You bet." Yugi leaves the room and heads to the front door.


	6. A Father's Intuition

A Father's Intuition

The timer went off signaling that the pie was ready. Emily continued the story. "Yugi and I spent more and more time together over the weeks. The more we got to know each other, the more we started to like each other." She cut the pie and gave a slice to Mokuba and Rebecca.

"Did you ever tell him you loved him?" Mokuba asked.

"I did, around the time of my birthday," she answered.

"When was that?" Rebecca asked. She took a spoonful of the pie and tasted it. "Wow, this is yummy. It's a brilliant combination of sweet and tart."

Mokuba tasted it and agreed. "The lemon sort of overpowers the strawberry in flavor, but I can still taste a little bit."

"About several weeks later," Emily was saying, "which was also the same time my dad would meet Yugi for the first time."

"What happened next?" Mokuba and Rebecca asked.

Emily continued the story saying that her mother was having a party hosted at a skating rink a few miles away from where they lived and she had invitations for her friends. At school, Emily gave Yugi and Téa their invitations.

In the middle of class, Rachel surprised everyone with a tray of strawberry cupcakes. Robert came in after her with another tray. It was always a pleasant surprise for Emily when her dad would visit. Robert lived far away, but he never let that stop him from being there for his daughter's birthday. Rachel and Robert still weren't on good terms, but they agreed to cooperate in making sure their daughter would have a happy birthday.

After school, Emily dropped off her supplies and changed clothes for her party. She wore a white dress with pink flowers and a white clip-on bow in her hair.

They made it to the skating rink and paid their fee and made it to their designated room, but it would still take some time for the rest of the guests to arrive. While waiting, Robert took time catching up with her daughter and asking how things were. As usual, Emily would vaguely answer by telling him that things were okay. Rachel kept her eye open to make sure her ex-husband would behave himself.

Finally, Yugi and Téa arrived with their mothers and were carrying presents. Emily eagerly introduced her father to her friends. "Dad, I want you to meet my best friends in the whole world: Yugi and Téa."

"Hi, Mr. Briar," Téa said politely.

"Pleased to meet you, sir," Yugi said, holding out his hand.

Robert looked at the two. He looked at Yugi's hand, knowing he was trying to be polite and offer a handshake, but Robert didn't accept. "I suppose so," he instead replied. Rachel cleared her throat. Robert scowled at her.

Now that everyone was present, the party could begin. Rachel made Emily a French vanilla cake with white frosting. It had _'Happy Birthday Emily'_ written in pink icing with pink icing decorated as flowers. After the birthday song, Emily blew the candles and everyone cheered. Robert began cutting the cake and setting it on the plates. Rachel took the plates and handed the first to Emily, then gave a plate to Yugi and Téa, then a plate to their mothers.

"What did you wish for, Emily?" Téa asked.

"She can't tell," her mother told her.

Rachel agreed, but she had an impression that she knew what her daughter wanted. So she was the first to give Emily her present. It was a soundtrack to her favorite television show _Sailor Moon_.

Emily looked at it and squealed in delight. "Yes! This is the one!" She jumped from her seat and hugged her mother. "Thank you, Mama!"

Earlier today, Robert gave Emily a birthday card with a hundred dollar bill tucked inside. As a present, he gave her Mark Twain's _The Adventures of Tom Sawyer._ "I read this book when I was your age. I'm sure you'll like it."

Emily didn't really like reading, but she still accepted the book to be polite. "Thank you, Dad."

"Well, Robert, how very practical," Rachel commented. He didn't say anything.

Téa set her plate aside so she could give Emily her present. "I had to look everywhere in town to find this kind."

Emily opened the box and pulled out a tambourine. "Just like the one on television. Awesome, Téa. You're the best," she said, hugging her. Like Emily, Téa also wanted to be a performer; mostly a dancer, so she got the instrument to go with it.

"And here's something from me," said Mrs. Gardner, giving Emily another box. The blonde girl opened it and saw that it was a magic set. It included a black hat and cape with a plastic wand, a foam rabbit, plastic cups, and rubber balls. "I remember you mentioning that you like magic, so I got you this."

"Thank you, Mrs. Gardner."

"This is from me," Kanade said, giving Emily her present. She removed the wrappings and saw that it was a puzzle with a picture of kittens. "Your mother told me you liked cats and puzzles, so I decided to put them together."

"Thank you, Mrs. Muto."

It was Yugi's turn to give Emily her present. He presented her with a small case. Robert looked at it in astonishment, with a hint of disappointment. "This is from me. It's not much, but I hope you'll like it."

Emily opened the case and looked at it in delight. It was a Duel Monster card. "It's Dark Magician Girl," she cheered. "Awesome, I love it!"

"Really," Yugi asked. "I couldn't do much. I just looked at the card and she made me think of you."

Kanade smiled and said, "Yugi had to beg his grandpa to let him have the card so he could give it to someone special."

"Mother," Yugi groaned.

Robert swiped the case from Emily's hand. He looked at Yugi and told him, "A simple trading card is not the best kind of present."

"Give it back," Emily cried. "That's special!"

Rachel took the case from Robert and gave it back to Emily. "Robert, come outside with me for a minute."

As Emily saw her parents leave, she apologized to her friends. "I'm sorry for my dad's behavior, everybody."

Yugi began to feel disappointment in himself. "No, he's right."

"No, he's not," the blonde protested. "I love the card, Yugi. Really, I do. Not just because the magicians are my favorite, but because it's a gift from the heart. I know how much you like the Duel Monsters card game and you giving me this card is like sharing your love for the game with me. Add that to what I like and that's what makes the gift so special." She faces everyone and tells them, "It's what makes all of your gifts so special."

Listening to Emily's kind words, everyone begins to feel appreciated.

Meanwhile, Robert and Rachel were outside discussing what happened. "What is the matter with you?" Rachel scolded.

"Me? The boy is the problem," Robert argued. "I knew when I saw him, something about him wasn't right. And giving Emily something so pathetic like a trading card is not the best present to give someone for their birthday."

"She loves her present," Rachel snapped. "She also really likes Yugi. I also think he's really influenced her so much in the time they've known each other."

"What do you mean?"

"Robert, before Emily met Yugi, she was struggling and getting into trouble," Rachel was explaining. "But when she met him, I noticed a change in her behavior. Now she's more compliant to her teachers and getting along with them, she's participating more in school, and her grades are improving. I think Yugi's been a good influence on her."

"Well, maybe," Robert was saying, "Or maybe she's just trying to impress him to get him to like her."

"You don't think he could be interested in Emily just for her?" Rachel assumed.

He sighs of frustration and tells her, "I don't trust him, Rachel."

She scoffs and crosses her arms. "You're a lot of things, Robert, but a good judge of character is not one of them."

"Rachel, look at him," Robert says, irritated. "That hair, those eyes, it's just not natural."

"So what if he's a little different?" Rachel protested. "I always… kind of… liked different." She looks at Robert and adds, "And maybe it's good that Emily does too. It could help her shape her perspective on people." She pauses, then adds, "Maybe make her a little less prejudiced than you."

"I'm not being prejudiced," Robert snapped. "I don't care how much of a good influence you think he is on Emily, but he's trouble."

Rachel was about a foot and a few inches shorter than Robert, but she reaches up to him and tells him, "Listen to me, I let you come here to take part in Emily's birthday. You are not going to spoil the rest of this day. Do you understand?"

In answer, Robert nods, saying he'll behave if Yugi will. Rachel didn't like Robert's response, but they went back inside and rejoined their guests. When they returned, they saw Téa and her mother and Yugi's mother outside the room. "What's going on here?" Robert asked.

"Yugi said he wanted to tell Emily something important, so we all agreed to give them some privacy," Kanade answered. The door was still a little open so they could hear what was going on. Rachel had a feeling she knew what it was, so she invited herself to join them. Robert did too.

Before Yugi could say anything, Emily spoke up and said, "I need to tell you something too, Yugi."

"Oh, um, okay," he replied. "Since it's your birthday, why don't you go first?" He offered politely.

She clears her throat and begins by saying, "Yugi, we've been friends for a while now and I've had a lot of fun with you." Yugi agrees and tells her he feels the same way. "You helped me see the world in your own way, you introduced me to new things, and since I met you, I feel like a whole new person. I'm being nicer to others, I'm working harder, and I owe it all to you." She stops and recollects herself. "Oh, but I'm rambling again." She tries again. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, Yugi, thank you. Yes, thank you for everything."

Yugi appreciated her words and said, "Funny, I was about to say the same thing."

"Then you probably know what else I have to say," she assumed. "I'm going to say it anyway." She takes a deep breath, then continues, "Yugi, when I'm with you, I feel happy. Because of that, I want to be with you, spend time with you, do things for you." She pauses, then adds, "I can't hide it anymore, so I'm going to let it out." She looks at Yugi directly, then tells him, "I… I love you."

Yugi softly gasped. He had known all along, but had been waiting for her to come out and say it. Now it was his turn. "Thank you, Emily. I'm happy to hear that you feel that way about me. I love you too."

On the other side, the girls were happy to hear that, but Robert was not.

"You do?" Emily asked with glee. "You really do?"

"Of course, I do," he answered. "If I didn't, I wouldn't have said so."

Emily giggled, acknowledging that he was right. "Well then, I was also wondering if…" she twirled her hair and suggested, "if I could be your girlfriend."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Yugi asked. "It took a lot of courage for me to tell you my feelings for you."

"I guess I was a little scared," she admitted. "And I didn't want to hurt my best friend. But when I told Téa, she said she was okay and told me to go with it."

Yugi held Emily's hands in his. "Oh, Emily," he says affectionately. They keep looking directly into each other's eyes, then wrap their arms around each other to hug.

Téa and everyone's mothers were watching in anticipation that they would kiss. Robert wasn't going to wait. He charged into the room and broke Yugi and Emily apart. "That's enough," he barked. He looks at Yugi and says, "You keep away from my daughter." He turns around and tells Emily, "And you are grounded."

"But-"

"Grounded!" he snapped. He grabbed Emily by the back of her neck and began pulling her outside.

Rachel had enough. She stopped in front of her ex-husband and slapped him across the face. "I warned you!" she snapped. She helped her daughter and held her to comfort her. She also apologized to everyone. Yugi and Téa and their mothers agreed that Emily and her parents needed some time to each other and decided to help clean up.

Later that evening, when Rachel finished comforting Emily, she decided to have a discussion with Robert about his behavior. She found him in the kitchen, leaning his arm against the countertop. "I knew this would be a disaster," he grumbled.

"You should," Rachel reprimanded. "You started it."

"Me?" Robert asked. "It's that boy who's the problem."

Rachel had a temper and would often lose it, but she was trying hard to control it. Trying to keep calm, she faces her ex-husband and tells him. "I think you're taking this too hard, Robert. This is Emily's first love. I think as her parents, we should support her."

"No, we should be thinking of what's best for her," Robert protested. "Her being in love with that boy is not the best thing for her right now."

"His name is Yugi," Rachel reminded him. "And we should leave it to Emily to decide who she loves. But right now, Yugi is special to her."

Robert scoffed and said sarcastically, "Yeah, a fine Prince Charming she picked."

"Look aren't everything, Robert."

"Yeah, and what's inside means even less," he added.

Rachel found that comment appalling. This meant to her that Robert did only care about what people looked like on the inside. "Emily loves Yugi for who he is. And you heard him tell her the same thing. Shouldn't that be the kind of person you want for your daughter, someone to love her for who she is? Don't you at least?"

"I'm only saying that Emily should choose someone who's smart, resourceful, and will treat her well. Not some shabby boy who likes to look like some kind of punk and makes her make a fool out of herself." He looks at Rachel and tells her, "In the real world, Rachel, brains are more important than good looks and personality. It's not too soon to teach Emily that."

Rachel couldn't take it anymore. Robert was just being too controlling and less understanding. In her thoughts, she was wondering what it was that made Robert fall in love with her long ago. Was he in love with her for her beauty? Was it because he thought he was smarter than her? Did he think less of her and see that as an opportunity to take advantage of her?

She approaches the front door, signaling that she wants him to leave. "I'd like for you to leave."

He looks at the door to Emily's bedroom. "I'd like to say 'goodbye' to my daughter first."

"She doesn't want to see you after what you did," Rachel remarked.

Robert didn't listen. He invited himself inside Emily's room and saw her sitting on her bed and crying. "Hi, Em-,"

"You ruined everything!" she shrieked.

"I know," he said calmly. "And I'm sorry." He approaches her and says, "I have to go now."

"Then go," she said angrily. She also took the book he gave her and gave it back to him. "And take this with you."

Robert held the book in his hands. "Can I at least have a hug before I go?" he asked, opening his arms out to her. Emily didn't return the gesture. She just got up and approached him to let him hug her. Robert softly chuckled. "Will I still see you for the summer?" Sometimes Rachel would let Emily visit her dad for two to four weeks in the summer, but Emily didn't want to this time; not after what happened. Robert understood and said, "Well, I love you, Em. You know that, right?"

"I know," she sobbed. She removed herself and sat back down on her bed.

Robert sighed and left her room. Before he can walk out the front door, Rachel stops him and tells him, "She loves you too, you know. And so do I. Like her, I miss you sometimes too."

Robert knew and said, "So do I. I think about you just like I think about her." Despite not being on good terms with each other, Robert and Rachel still had a place in each other's hearts. Robert held Rachel in his arms as she was hugging him. "Take care of our daughter," he whispers.

"And you have a safe drive home," she returns. Robert nods and walks outside and enters his car. Rachel watches him drive off until he's out of sight. She returns to the kitchen to have a glass of water, but after taking a sip, she drops the glass, falls to her knees, and starts crying. This was almost like how she felt when she took their daughter and left; filled with pain and sorrow.


	7. From one Mother to Another

From one Mother to Another

A few days later, after dropping Yugi and Emily off at school, Rachel and Kanade met with each other and decided to go to the café together. They each ordered a cup of coffee and shared a plate of scones.

Rachel was the first to speak up. "I'm so sorry you and the others had to see that."

"Do you mean your husband's behavior?" Kanade asked.

"Ex-husband," Rachel corrected. "He and I separated years ago. And it was because of the way he acted."

"Yes, I can see he must have control issues," Kanade commented.

"It's no joke! That man!" Rachel exclaimed. "I put up with him for Emily's sake, but when I do, I'm reminded that that's the same reason I left him long ago."

"You mean for your daughter's sake?"

She did. "I never seemed to realize how controlling Robert can be. I mean, he didn't seem that way when we met." When Rachel met Robert, she was a card dealer at a casino and Robert had a bit of a gambling addiction. He invited himself to play and asked Rachel to deal him in. Robert didn't win a lot, but he never let that stop him. But he decided to stop playing for a while and kindly offered to buy Rachel a drink while she was on her break. After some time, Robert would come back to the table just to see Rachel again.

"He took me to dinner a few times. He even took me dancing sometimes too," Rachel was saying. "He seemed charming and generous and funny too. I was beginning to admire him more and more. Finally, a few months later, he proposed to me and I accepted. It was just a small wedding with a few friends."

"What about your families?" Kanade asked. "Didn't you invite them?"

"Robert lost his father when he was finishing school and his mother passed away not too long before we met," Rachel answered. "A few of his brothers and their wives came, though. My parents and brothers and sisters came to see me off. I still see my family from time to time and even take Emily to visit them."

"How were you adjusting to your marriage?"

Rachel answered that it was a small start, but she and Robert were working together to make the most of it. He used most of the money his parents left him to buy a nice house in the suburbs. It was still a distance from where they worked, but it was accommodating because they planned on having a family. "During our marriage, I thought Robert was acting more and more like a gentleman with the way he was always insisting on doing things like cooking meals and managing our finances. I didn't think he was trying to be so controlling." She looks away and figures, "I guess I started to see more of it when Emily was born."

Robert worked as a postman and most of his rounds were in the suburban area where they lived, but when Emily was born, Robert quit his job so he could spend more time with his family. At that time, Rachel thought of him as trying to be a devoted husband and father, but she also began to feel somewhat left out because Robert seemed to be spending more time with their daughter than he was letting her. Rachel still had her job, but she wanted to spend time with her daughter too.

"As Emily was getting older, I started to finally notice that Robert was becoming more and more controlling. He was like that with what she ate, how she dressed, how she played. Finally, I got fed up with it. I didn't want Emily to grow up with a father like that. I knew if she did, she wouldn't have the freedom to be who she wanted to be." That was when Rachel finally decided to divorce Robert. It took a few weeks for the divorce lawyers to settle everything. Another matter was who would take Emily.

"I agonized over the whole ordeal," Rachel confessed. "I even had second thoughts, but in the end, I stood by that this was what was best for Emily. The judge gave me full custody of her and I took her, packed my things, and left." Rachel stayed with her family for a while until she could get everything situated. They helped her find a home and a new job.

"I still allow Emily and Robert to see each other once in a while," Rachel added. "I let her stay at his house for a few weeks in the summer and I let him come see her for her birthday and school events."

Kanade sighed sympathetically and held Rachel's hand in hers. "Oh, Rachel, I had no idea."

"I do it because she loves her dad and she still needs him in her life. But he needs to realize that he needs to be more understanding of his daughter. Because if anything happens to me, he'll have to be the one to take care of Emily. But if he can't be the father she needs, then I can't bear to think of her living with him."

Kanade came up with a suggestion. "Well, if it would help, I'm sure Yugi and I would be happy to have Emily stay with us."

Rachel didn't think that was a good idea. "I know our children love each other, but it might not seem right of them to live in the same house at young age."

Both mothers began laughing just thinking about it. Kanade agreed with Rachel. "You know, if Emily should have to live far away with her dad, she and Yugi would be brokenhearted. Téa too. Those three are best friends." She holds Rachel's hand again. "I sincerely hope for the best for you and Emily."

"Thank you, Kanade."

Yugi's mother smiles and says, "It's actually too bad Emily visits her dad in the summer, though. Yugi's birthday is the first week of June."

"No need to worry," Rachel assured her. "Emily usually visits Robert in July, so she doesn't have to miss Yugi's birthday."

"Oh? Well that is good news," said Kanade.

"And they'll be happy to see each other," Rachel added. Not that their children don't already see each other, but it'll be a wonderful occasion all the same. Kanade and Rachel were happy for their children for being friends and being in love with each other. Both mothers were also happy to be friends.


	8. Transform Heartache Into Hope

Transform Heartache Into Hope

No one would have ever thought that Rachel's fears would be realized two years after the following summer. It happened on the morn of Téa's birthday. On the day before, Rachel asked Kanade if she and Yugi could come over to pick up Emily and take her to Téa's house because she had to get up early and go to work. Before dawn, just when Rachel approached her car, someone came and attacked her. Rachel couldn't see through his hood because he was obscured by the darkness, but she wasn't waiting to identify him. She tried to escape, but she was stabbed and slashed with a knife and left to die on her doorstep.

At daybreak, paramedics came and took Rachel's lifeless body and Emily was taken to the police station. She was able to tell the police how much she had witnessed while hiding in the shadow of the hall, but broke down and started crying again. Who could blame her? She helplessly watched her mother die and did nothing.

A few hours later, Yugi and his mother came to the police station and found Emily. Earlier this morning, when they stopped at her house and saw the crime scene, they asked what happened and were answered that Rachel Briar had been murdered. Worried about Emily, Kanade asked where she was. One officer assured her that the girl was safely taken to the station and offered to escort Kanade and her son to see her.

Kanade told Yugi to stay with Emily and comfort her while she would call Téa's mother and tell her what was going on. Her son understood and sat next to Emily. Still crying and wailing, she wrapped her arms around Yugi. She was happy that he was here for her, but more than anything, Emily just wanted her mother.

At Téa's house, the brunette was getting dressed. She couldn't wait for her two best friends to come over. Her mother came to her room and gave her Kanade's message. Téa was shocked to hear about Rachel and asked if Emily was okay. Given the circumstances of this terrible event, the brunette decided that celebrating her birthday of little importance right now. She had to see her best friend. Her mother understood and agreed to take her to the police station.

When they arrived, Téa immediately rushed out of the car and ran inside. Kanade saw her and took her to see Yugi and Emily. Now all three friends were crying and hugging each other.

Because investigators were still working at the crime scene, Emily couldn't return to her home. So Téa and her mother offered to put Emily up at their house for the time being. The blonde was allowed to return once to gather the supplies she would need like a change of clothes and her purse. At the same time, emergency phone calls were being made out to Rachel's relatives to tell them of her death. Robert got the message too and was crushed.

A funeral was held about two weeks later. It was also decided that Robert would gain full custody of his daughter. Emily didn't like the sound of that. It meant living far away from her best friends and knowing how hateful her father is towards her friends, he might force her to forget them.

Emily wanted to spend as much time with her friends as she could before she had to go. So they would get together at the playground for a few hours. Robert was willing to let her do it if it meant taking her mind off of Rachel's death.

The blonde didn't want her friends to be too sad about her leaving, so she smiled and assured them, "Don't worry, even if I do have to live far away with my dad, I'll… I'll come back someday."

"You will?" Téa asked.

"Of course," the blonde answered. "You guys are my best friends and we're supposed to stay together, right?"

Téa and Yugi agreed. "And we'll always be friends no matter how far apart we are," the brunette added.

Emily stops smiling as she looks at Yugi. "I still can't bear to think about being away from you, but I promise, I won't love anyone else but you."

"Oh, Emily," Yugi sighed. He touched her cheek and began singing.

_I will always be with you_

_Makes no difference where the road takes you to_

_Even if we're apart_

_Now we're joined at the heart_

_Though our moment may be gone_

_You and I will still live on_

Emily held his hand and sang, _I will always be with you_

_I'll be by your side whatever you do_

_Other memories may fade_

_But the ones that we make_

_Are eternal as a star_

_Now I'm part of who you are_

Together, they sang, _And I'll be there for you at the sound of your laughter_

_I'll be in the tears you cry_

'_Cause the way you and I have touched one another_

_Doesn't end with goodbye_

_I will always be with you_

_Like a guardian angel, constant and true_

_When you're lost in the night_

_And you can't see the light_

_My love will see you through_

_I will always be there,_ Yugi sang.

_You'll have me there, _Emily sang.

Together, they finished, _I will always be with you_

The scene was bringing tears to Téa's eyes. She took her handkerchief and placed it close to her eyes to keep them from falling.

Yugi and Emily were about to kiss until the blonde felt herself being pulled away. It was Robert. "I gave you permission to play. I didn't say you could spend the day. It's time for you to come back and finish getting your things together." He began pulling her away.

Yugi and Téa watched in sadness. "Why does he have to make things harder for her than they need to be?" the brunette asked.

"My mother said Rachel told her that Emily's dad isn't the most sensitive or understanding and has control issues," Yugi said.

"Well for Emily's sake, I hope that changes," Téa prayed.

Finally, the moving van was loaded and Robert was ready to take Emily and leave. The blonde was saying her last goodbyes to her friends who came to see her off. "I promise to come back someday," she said again.

"Call us sometime," Téa pleaded.

"And write too," Yugi added. "We will."

"Of course I will," Emily promised. Robert had enough and pulled Emily. As she was being forced into the car, she raised her voice and said, "Yugi, Téa, don't forget me! Take of each other! I'll miss you guys! I love-" then her dad finally gets her inside and closes the door.

"We love you too," Téa cried. As she and Yugi watched the car drive off, they waved goodbye with their mothers.


	9. Love Will Find A Way

Love Will Find A Way

It saddened Mokuba and Rebecca to hear about Rachel's death and how Robert was so forceful towards his daughter when it was the last thing she needed. "Oh, Emily," the boy sighed. "I had no idea."

"It's hard to imagine you living with someone so cruel and forceful," Rebecca said.

"Sounds almost like me and Seto," Mokuba added.

"I had to put up with him for three years before I was able to come back here," said Emily.

"It must've been hard," said Rebecca.

It was hard. After getting Emily settled into his house, Robert was able to get her enrolled in school. Once again, however, her academic life was hard. She was still compliant to her teachers, but she got picked on by bullies again. None of the other students had any knowledge of what Emily had gone through in the past several weeks, but because the blonde always came to school crying, bullies treated her like she carried a disease because she always looked sick. No matter what act of kindness Emily would try to perform, she would always get pushed away and even pushed around.

Being bullied was something Emily was always used to, and for that matter, she decided she would rather be at school than at home because being at home meant putting up with her father. Robert didn't think of doing anything to make her daughter feel at home. Whenever Emily tried to tell her what she liked or how it was when she lived with Rachel, Robert wouldn't listen. He kept snapping at her that she lived in his house and had to follow his rules now.

He remained forceful when it came to the food she ate, how she dressed, what she looked like, how she had fun. To keep Emily focused on her academics, Robert took her toys and games and gave her books. He wanted her to read for one hour after finishing her homework. Thankfully, Emily was able to keep her collection of Duel Monster cards safe. There were also foods Emily didn't like, but Robert didn't care and told her to eat whatever was on her plate. Also, whenever he took her shopping for clothes, every time Emily found something she liked, Robert would rudely comment that she looked like a poor person. Instead, he brought her clothes that were uncomfortable like turtleneck sweaters and jeans.

It was also hard for Emily to keep contact with her friends. At home, whenever she called Yugi or Téa, Robert would touch the receiver and disconnect the call. It was always like that whenever Emily tried to call her mother when she stayed at Robert's house. Rachel wanted Emily to call her every day, but Robert wouldn't allow it. He would disconnect his daughter in the middle of the call or before it. Since Emily wasn't able to call her friends from home, she had to go out and use a pay phone.

Emily tried writing to her friends too, but Robert even got in the way with that. Once a month, Emily would write a letter to Yugi and Téa. They wrote back to her, but one day, Emily noticed that she wasn't receiving any letters from them. Then she realized that her father was keeping their letters from her. He really did want his daughter to forget about Yugi and Téa, so every time he went to the mailbox and found a letter from either of them, he would hide it.

That was when Robert decided to tell it to her straight out. "I'm going to make this plain. You're not friends with Yugi Muto. You've made a fool out of yourself over him for too long. I won't allow my daughter to keep fantasizing about a love with a senseless punk and forget what's important. You're going to get an education and you're going to forget him. Are we clear?"

Angry, she tells him, "No. We are not clear. I don't care what you say. I love Yugi. And just because Mom died doesn't mean you can control me."

He raises his voice and tells her, "I'm your dad and you will do what I say, like it or not."

"Yugi loves me for me," Emily protested. "Why can't you do the same?"

"Because you're my daughter and I will do with you as I see fit."

"By controlling me," Emily remarked, "by treating me as though I'm your pet or doll? I have my own feelings too!"

That was enough for Robert. He took the dictionary and hit it against her head. The book was hard, so it hurt a little bit. Robert said something, but Emily was too focused on her pain to listen. She went to her room and began wondering if this was why her mother left him; if she knew he would be this kind of person.

It didn't matter how hard Robert pushed his daughter. He didn't even realize that he wasn't doing anything to help. It wasn't because she didn't understand the material that she was struggling academically, but because she wasn't getting the support she needed. He didn't think he was keeping her from getting that kind of support.

When the counselors at school talked to Emily and realized the hardships she was facing at home and at school, Robert started receiving phone calls from doctors and social workers. They came to his house and inspected it to make sure it was clean and everything was organized. When they told Robert that his daughter wasn't happy, that came to be of no surprise to him. He knew it was because she lost her mother and was far away from everything she knew, but he lied and told them she didn't miss her mother or her friends. When they asked her if there was any reason why his daughter could be unhappy, he said it was just because she was traumatized.

Robert knew the social workers would be back, but he didn't want to look forward to it. That was when he came up with a sensible solution. Emily didn't want to be here and he certainly didn't want to put up with these people, so he decided that the best thing to do would be to disown his daughter.

When summer was over and Emily would soon be starting high school, Robert and Emily spoke to a few lawyers. It took a lot of consideration, but they were able to approve of Robert's petition. They helped Robert sign the necessary documents and they also helped Emily to find and buy a home for herself in the town of Domino. At last, Emily was going to be free from her father and free to be her own person again. She also called Yugi and Téa and told them the good news that she was finally coming home.

Robert hired a mover to help Emily transport her things to her new house. He also even gave Emily the letters he kept from her. Suddenly, he began to feel hurt. Helping his daughter move out made him reminisce about when Rachel left him. Now his daughter was leaving him. He wanted to stop this, but then decided that maybe this was for the best. Still, he hugged his daughter and wished her a safe trip. She hugged him back, thinking that this had to be the most sensible thing her father had ever done for her.

After releasing her father, the blonde jumped into the moving van. On the way home, Emily began singing.

_Heart, don't fail me now_

_Courage, don't dessert me_

_Don't turn back now that we're here_

_People always say_

_Life is full of choices_

_No one ever mentions fear_

_Or how the world can seem so vast_

_On a journey to the past_

_Somewhere down this road_

_I know someone's waiting_

_Years of dreams just can't be wrong_

_Arms will open wide_

_I'll be safe and wanted_

_Finally home where I belong_

_Well, starting now, I'm learning fast_

_On this journey to the past_

_Home, love, family_

_There was once a time I must've had them too_

_Home, love, family_

_I will never be complete until I find you_

_One step at a time_

_One hope and another_

_Who knows where this road may go?_

_Back to who I was_

_On to find my future_

_Things my heart still needs to know_

_Yes, let this be a sign_

_Let this road be mine_

_Let it lead me to my past_

_And bring me home at last_

After vocalizing that last note, she stepped outside the moving van and looked at her new home. She also got a welcoming committee standing in front of it. It was her two best friends who she missed so much.

Emily concluded the story by saying that Yugi and Téa helped her to get settled into her new house and they also helped her to get enrolled in school. "I'm sure you know the rest. After that was when our adventures started."

"Gosh, Emily," Mokuba sighed. "What a story."

"All that really happened?" Rebecca wondered.

"I may have exaggerated a little," the older girl replied modestly. "But I guess it was some kind of miracle that I was able to come back here."

"No kidding," said Rebecca. "Love really will find a way."

"All that stuff also really explains your dad's behavior a bit," Mokuba added. "I'm sorry you had to deal with that kind of person."

"Hey, you and your brother had to put up with worse compared to what I did," Emily told him. "Compared to your stepfather, my dad was just miserable."

"I guess maybe you're right," said Mokuba. "Well, Becca and I had better get going. Thanks for your hospitality."

"Can we come back next weekend?" Rebecca asked.

The older girl smiled and answered, "Of course you can." She really enjoyed having their company over and she was always happy to share her treats with them. Delighted, Mokuba and Rebecca give their thanks and take their leave. "It's true," Emily tells herself, "love will find a way."


	10. I Closed My Eyes

I Closed my Eyes

That night, when Emily was getting ready for bed, she reflected on the story she told today. The time she spent living with Robert was hard for her and often made her wonder if the feelings she felt for him were the same feelings her mother had. Rachel often told her daughter that she loved Robert. Emily loved him too, but it hurt to be near him because those sad times would be relived and she and her dad would both part feeling sorry for the way things ended. Finally, she lied down in her bed, closed her eyes, and began drifting off to sleep.

Emily found herself standing in a desert oasis. There were tall palm trees, small shrubs, and a clear lake. She placed her hand in the water to feel how cool it was. Then a voice gently called her name. "Emily."

She stood up and looked past the plants behind her. There was a woman clad in white robes with chocolate brown hair reaching down her waist and round framed glasses over her dark brown eyes. It was Rachel. "Mama?" Emily asked. "Mama," she cries and runs up to her. She hugs her mother and begins sobbing. "I miss you so much."

"I know," Rachel says, holding her. "I miss you too."

"I'd give anything just to be held by you like this and never be let go," said Emily. "I just want to see your smile, hear your voice, have conversations with you, spend time with you, be back in your arms and feel the warmth of your embrace. I miss all of it, the good times we shared and even the bad."

"So do I," Rachel returned. "And one day, the time will come when we will get to experience all of that again. Only there won't be any more bad times to live through; only good times. And we won't have to cry for any reason anymore either; only laugh, smile, and rejoice. That is part of the Lord's promise. Where I am, Emily, is a world without pain, without hate, without violence, without sin. There I will continue to wait for you. But you must wait a little longer as well before we can be together again."

The blonde sniffles and replies, "But I don't know how."

"Trust in the Lord," advised Rachel. "Trust in His promise as you live your life. You still have a lot to live for, Emily; a lot to learn, a lot to share, and a lot to love. All that will make living your life worthwhile and that will make all the wait worthwhile as well."

"I'll try," Emily promised. "I'll do it for you."

Rachel embraces her daughter once more and promises her, "Remember, Emily, I'm always with you."

The scene fades into light and Emily opens her eyes and finds herself in her bed again. "That dream again," she whispers to herself. No, it was more than just a dream. Her mother had answered her call. The first time was when Emily prayed and said how much she missed her mother and wanted her. When she calmed down and fell asleep, that was when she first had the dream. Now she had the dream again as she thought about Rachel. She thought about what her mother said in the dream and wondered if the dream was also a message from the Lord; if He sent her to remind Emily not to give up hope and to remember His promise. Emily also knew that her mother was waiting for her and wanted to be with her again as well.

Emily looked out her window and looked at the sky. "Mom says she's waiting, but I'm the one who needs to be patient. That's because she's right. As much as I want to be together again with Mom, I'm not ready yet. There's still a lot I have to do. I only hope it won't seem like I'm keeping her waiting." She turned over, hoping to go back to sleep.


	11. Trust in the Promise

Trust in the Promise

Neither Yugi nor his friends could believe it. It had now been a full year since Atem left this world and journeyed to the world beyond to reunite with his loved ones who came before. Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Téa, and Emily all came together as they began sharing their thoughts about Atem, how much he had influenced their lives and what a special friend he was.

Téa called for Emily's attention. "Emily, are you okay?" she asked, seeing as she looked dazed.

She came to her senses. "Oh, Téa, I was just thinking, remember the dream I told you I had?"

"You mean the one about Rachel," the brunette asked. "What about it?"

"Did you have the dream again?" Yugi asked.

Joey thought, then asked, "Do you mean the dream where you told your mom you missed her and she was waiting for you?"

The blonde girl nods and explains, "I'm sure it's more than just a dream. I think she was sent to convey a message to me; to promise me that we will be together again. Well, I was thinking, if my mom is waiting, maybe Atem understands our feelings for him and is waiting for all of us too."

"Maybe," said Yugi in acknowledgment.

"I was also thinking, maybe Atem and my mom are friends too," she added.

"That could be," Téa added. "I mean, they were both your parents, so I see no reason why they shouldn't be friends with each other."

Tristan agreed. "They're both friends watching over us and our friends."

"I see why you brought up your dream, Em," said Joey. "Kind of puts the thought at ease."

She nods and says, "I also think I get why my mom told me she wanted me to be patient." She looks up at the sky and explains, "Where she is, she has eternity while here, we only have a lifetime. And with the limited time we have, that makes it all the more reason to keep living our lives until we're ready. So I'm trying not to think of it as keeping her waiting."

Yugi understood and said, "Haste isn't always the way. What makes living life worthwhile is just doing it."

"And you'll realize that when you see the glory that awaits you in the world beyond," Emily added. "There will always be times when I'll miss her and want to be with her again. But I was promised that the time will come soon. But until then, I have to be patient and keep living the life I have. I guess what I'm trying to say is, no matter how badly I want my mom, I just have to trust in the promise and wait a little longer."

Téa nods and says, "If you can do that for your mom, then we should all do the same for Atem. Trust that we'll all be together again and keep living our lives until the time comes."

"Yeah, I still got things I want to do in my life," said Tristan. "I'm not ready to leave this world yet."

"Plus, we have people who love and need us," Joey added.

"I think that's what we're really all here for anyway," Téa was adding, "to live our lives, not throw them away. There's a lot to learn and a lot worth living for. I'm sure that's what Atem would have wanted for all of us."

"Plus, he's still with us," Yugi was saying. "He's still in our hearts. He's watching over us. That means he's not really so far apart from us."

All of his friends acknowledged his words. So Yugi and his friends agreed to remember the promise as they would think about Atem and trust that one day, they will all be together again.


End file.
